The present invention relates to electronic watches comprising, within a casing provided with a glass, as is well known, a battery, an analog or digital display system, a resonator, an integrated circuit and a printed circuit for making connections between those various components.
In the prior art relating to electronic watches, the printed circuit comprises a rigid or flexible insulating carrier on which conductor tracks are deposited. The conductor tracks are connected to the various electrical or electronic components of the watch. The printed circuit is generally fixed on the plate of the watch by means of its insulating carrier. Consequently, it is necessary in fact to use an independent printed circuit, the cost of which may be relatively high. Futhermore, the printed circuit occupies a certain space on the plate or one of the bridge members of the watch, thereby reducing the space available for housing, for example, the bearings of the movement members or other components of the watch.